User talk:Greeny the Owl
Welcome to my talk page! Hey there! I am Greenshine, feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. If you are getting vandalyzed please contact a admin immediately.(Er, that's when this wiki gets alot of users, just wanted it to get out of the way...) Welcome! Congratulations on starting Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan HEY! Testing.. 00:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool wiki! No, I know how. I just made a sig. Like it? ☯Kaze☯[[User Talk:Kaze5456|''The God of wind...]] 23:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) KOOL! I saw! He looks nice! Bluestar 23:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) hai hai yellowtαil ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 16:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yay! MY SIGNATURE'S ALL GOOD :D 'Water Goddess!☾NARISSA☽ Now I REALLY wanna take a nap...''' 23:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) hiAndreadm01 16:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) OMG! 2 new people joined! I'll send u an email. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 20:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) GIMME THE LINK TO KAZE'S FRIEND. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 21:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Andreadm01 22:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC)hi this is claudias sister Claudia022 23:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC)Hi its claudia can i be in ur group plz? Omg! This is soo good! We're getting TONS of new users! (most of them from school) ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 16:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Claudia022 20:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC)hi Gia this is claudia i want to know if we had ant spanish homework and this game feels like were on facebook and my mom went to lil wayne concert it sound like waynes lil bro u get it lil wayne because justin waynes bro looks like him again this is claudia i hope u get the message and i approve this message hah :p :) claudia and i want to know how i know your on please send me back a message.and its weird how the sgnature is i am so wierd anyway where does it say join chat Why, thank you. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, GIVE CREDIT TO ME! ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 01:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) gia do we have o study social studies meaning up to 18 or what send me back if your onlineClaudia022 00:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC)=) Um, yours does too? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 01:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hi it is gen Um..in the middle row, and the 4th seat in the row. In order NOT to tell the names for their protection, I'll give you the names while PM'ing on chat. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 14:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) wat is up :♥Blueshine♥ 02:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC)hi gia this is claudia022 can u tell me when u log on please i have to go bye if u can just write me it at school